


Boxing Day

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Sam meets a blue eyed boy on the bus





	

The first time Sam saw him, was on the bus. Dean had taken the car to his own job and Sam didn’t start until 10 so he ended up taking the bus. It wasn’t so bad. He could listen to his head phones and people watch.

He got on a few stops after Sam and was bundled up in a thick wool pea coat a toque with a matching scarf and mittens. He sat a little ways down from Sam and pulled out a book to read.

It surprised Sam how much he wanted to run his fingers through that dark mess of hair.

He didn’t see him again for a week. He got on at the same stop with a different book. Sam watched him mouth along to the words in his book for the whole bus ride.

It didn’t take long for Sam to figure out that they both worked at the mall. He found out where he worked by accident. He had been hired on as seasonal help at a customize your own ornament booth. He smiled when he saw that his name tag read Castiel.

In December, Sam was asked work weekends and he accepted even though he didn’t want too. On Sunday the buses sucked and Sam had to take it because Dean was already at work on that day. It ran only every hour so every bus to the mall was crammed full of people.

But then the bus pulled up to Castiel’s stop and on he came. He made his way to a spot near Sam and Jesus, He could smell his cologne. And then, Sam discovered that Christmas Miracles DID happen because the bus hit a bump and the shorter Castiel went crashing into Sam’s chest. He caught him easily and pulled off his head phones.

“ are you okay?”

“ Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to crash into you.”

His voice was rough diamonds over velvet

“N-no, Its okay. Headed to the mall?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “ Yes. I am working at a small booth that customizes Christmas ornaments.”

“ I am at Customer Service… I’m Sam.”

“ Ooh God, Sam, you have my sympathies.” Castiel told him. “ I’m Castiel… Cas.” He offered his hand for Sam to shake as if he wasn’t inches away from Sam’s chest due to the crowded bus.

After that, Sam looked forward to Sunday. He got to stand too close to Castiel and chat. On the other days they sat next to each other but at least on the Sunday he had an excuse to be closer to him.

It did strange things to Sam to have the shorter man stand so close. Of course it was because of the over crowded bus but Sam liked to pretend that he did it because he wanted to, not out of necessity.

The last thing he expected was seeing Castiel come up to him on Christmas eve with a little cupcake from the cupcake stand. He offered it to Sam shyly.

“ Thanks Cas.” Sam told him with a dimpled smile.

“You are very welcome.” Cas replied in his deep formal tone. “ Are you working on Boxing day.”

“ I am.” Sam replied with a little smile

“ I’m sorry if I got the wrong impression. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable… But, I’d really like to buy you lunch… On Boxing day.”

If Sam had a beverage in his mouth at that moment, he would have spat it out. “ Ooh?”

“Yes…as a Date.”

A burst of butterflies erupted in Sam’s stomach. “ I’d like that Cas… As a date.”

Cas Gave Sam a wide pleased smile then leaned in to kiss his cheek.“ I look forward to it.”


End file.
